Kiss Cam
by DellyDaaa
Summary: Harry is disappointed when he has to attend a Quidditch game alone because George and Ron can't make it. As it turns out he's seated next to a surprisingly charming and handsome Draco Malfoy. Even more of a surprise, professional Quidditch games seem to have adopted the muggle sporting event tradition of the "Kiss Cam." Drarry, one-shot, pretty fluffy.


**Okay so first of all, hello! I haven't written anything in an extremely long time, or every really shared it with anyone ever, so forgive me if this is completely awful… I sure hope it's not! It's just a silly little something I put together to get me writing again. Well I guess that's it for now, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

 _ **Kiss Cam**_

Harry grumbled as he made his way through the stands to find his seat. He knew it wasn't their fault, but he was still annoyed that Ron and George had to cancel their plans to go to this Quidditch game with him. Ron's favorite team, the Chudley Cannons, would be facing the Tutshill Tornadoes. Harry knew they were just as disappointed to miss the game as he was to go to it alone. They had tried to sell the extra two tickets last minute but Harry didn't know if they'd been successful in doing so.

As he made his way to the center of the row, following the numbered seats searching for number twelve, he looked up and saw a face he hadn't seen in a very long time staring at him with polite curiosity. He stopped walking and stared.

"Malfoy?"

"Hello, Potter." He had his every present smirk set on his face, Harry remembered it well from their Hogwarts days.

"What're you doing here?" Harry realized too late that he sounded a bit rude.

Malfoy seemed to think he was being rude as well. His eyes narrowed as he said, "I was under the impression that I would be enjoying a nice game of Quidditch. But if my presence is unwelcomed but our _Savior_ , then by all means I'll leave."

Harry instinctively reached out a hand to grab Malfoy by the forearm as the former Slytherin began to rise from his seat. "No. I'm sorry, Malfoy, I was just surprised to see you."

Malfoy slowly lowered himself back into his seat. "What number are you?" He asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Number twelve," Harry replied.

The smirk was back on Malfoy's face as he looked at the seat to his immediate left. Harry looked down at it too and saw that it had a number twelve on it. Harry gulped. Then he slowly sat down next to Malfoy.

Harry wasn't sure what to expect at this point. Should he talk to Malfoy? Surely it would be rude for him not to say another word to him throughout the whole match. Then again, Harry didn't know if Malfoy even wanted to talk to him at all. He internally laughed. There was no way Malfoy would want to idly chit chat with Harry.

"So, Potter. How has life been treating you since Hogwarts?"

Harry stared wide eyed at Malfoy, who was looking right back at him, an expression of genuine interest on his face. He realized that he was taking a while to reply, so he quickly stammered, "Not… Not too bad."

Malfoy inquired further. "Did you fulfill your dream and become an Auror?"

Harry found himself nodding, albeit a bit apprehensively. "Uh, yeah. Training took three years. I started right out of Hogwarts, so for the past year and a half or so, I've been working as an Auror." Malfoy just nodded. Suddenly realizing Malfoy was being perfectly polite, Harry decided to ask him about himself. "And you? What have you been up to."

Malfoy smiled at the inquiry. "Oh, I opened an apothecary shortly after leaving Hogwarts. I'm proud to say it's very successful."

Harry had to admit, he was impressed. Malfoy was clearly doing well for himself, and after the war and all that had happened, Harry realized he was glad to see Malfoy doing so well.

They fell into a comfortable silence as people continued to pour in and take their seats in the stands. Harry took the opportunity to look Malfoy over out of the corner of his eye. Malfoy was fit, but not too much so, just in that perfect way Harry liked. His porcelain skin looked smooth and flawless and his face didn't seem as pointed as Harry remembered it. His hair was blond as ever, but wasn't slicked back, instead it hung loosely around his face at a flattering length. His eyes, too. How Harry had never noticed his gorgeous, intense grey eyes before he did not know. Basically, he was a vision to Harry. He mentally shook himself, forcing his eyes to look straight ahead. The game was about to start anyway.

As the teams flew out onto the field, Harry couldn't help but chance another glance in Malfoy's direction. To his surprise, he found those dark grey eyes staring at him, a small half smile playing at those pink, slightly plump lips. Subconsciously, Harry found himself licking his own lips.

Malfoy's smile grew wider as he spoke. "You know, I regret every day that I never made amends with you during our so called 'Eight Year.'"

This surprised Harry quite a bit. "R-Really?"

Malfoy nodded. "I will forever be grateful for what you did for me and my mother both during and after the war."

Harry felt his face heat up. "I just did what I knew was right."

Malfoy, continuing to pierce Harry with that intense stare, said, "Yes, yet most still believe we did not deserve it." He frowned slightly.

Trying to convey the sincerity in his words through his tone of voice, Harry said, "Fuck them. I know what you did, I know you deserve it. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and your mother. You knew it was me in the Manor. And your mother knew I was still alive but she didn't give me away to Voldemort in the forest. You deserve a lot of respect for that." He couldn't quite explain why he was suddenly getting so worked up about this.

Malfoy however seemed to appreciate Harry's words. "That's very kind of you to say." He paused, glanced at the field, then said, "Wow, did you see save from the Cannon's keeper? Impressive, especially for their team." He made a deep sounding chuckle. Harry thought it was just about the sexiest sound he'd ever heard.

Suddenly though, he realized that the game had started. He couldn't say how long they'd been playing, but the Tornadoes were already up by three goals. He had been so immersed in his conversation with Malfoy. He forced himself to focus on the game going on in front of him.

He felt a hand lightly touch his right wrist and he very nearly jumped. He looked at Malfoy again, not exactly complaining. He tilted his head to the side slightly giving Malfoy a questioning look.

He grinned, Harry was shocked to see, rather sheepishly. "Sorry to interrupt but I feel like I've been given an opportunity that I should make the most of." Harry knew his face was showing confusion at this statement because Malfoy continued. "Like I said I regret not being your friend at the very least during our last year at school."

Harry understood. He held out a hand to Malfoy, a crooked smile gracing his face. Malfoy looked at his hand for a moment, then back up into Harry's eyes. He had a silly, bright grin plastered to his face as he reached his own hand out to Harry's and shaking it slowly. Harry couldn't be sure but he felt like their hands stayed connected a little longer than was necessary.

"So, Potter. Did you end up marrying the Weasley girl? Have a ton of little ginger babies and all that?" There was a mischievous expression on Malfoy's face as he asked this.

Harry rolled his eyes and could barely contain his laughter at this question. "Don't you read the Prophet? I'm very, very gay."

"Oh, I've read the Prophet." Malfoy's smirk seemed to widen. "But I'm never quite sure what to believe in that paper."

Harry snorted. "That's true. However, they were correct in their _many_ stories about my sexuality."

This time when he looked at Harry, Malfoy had a smile on his face, not his patented smirk. "Yes, it was a bit of overkill, all those stories about you being gay. Hell, the fact that the press still follows your every move nearly five years after all the articles about you saving the world had died down is pretty sad for them."

"I hate it." Harry mumbled, just barely loud enough for Malfoy to hear. "It makes things… difficult."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "It's just… I can never know if someone genuinely likes me or just wants me for my name and my fame, you know?"

Harry saw Malfoy frowning again. "Ah, yes. I can see that being a problem."

Not wanting to discuss himself any further, Harry asked, "What about you, Malfoy? Is there a special woman in your life?"

Malfoy snorted in laughter. "No. Definitely not." He looked pointedly at Harry again before continuing. "I was set to marry a witch after Hogwarts, as most pureblood wizards are. With my father in Azkaban however, I told my mother I didn't wish to do so. You see I, like you Potter, am very, very gay."

Harry tried his hardest not to gape. This stunning man before him, his former enemy, was telling him all this while never breaking eye contact. He sensed something in those dark, smoldering eyes that sent chills down his spine. Maybe it had just been too long since he'd been with anyone, Harry thought, and he was reading too much into Malfoy's words and expressions.

Finally, once he was capable of forming words again, Harry said, "Well, that must have been a shock for your family."

Malfoy nodded. "Yes, but my mother has always been understanding and supportive and like I said I didn't have to worry about my father since he was in Azkaban."

Harry gulped, feeling rather warm suddenly. He turned his attention back to the game that he realized he hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to. Apparently one of the players was injured, someone from the Cannons. While the officials were running out to help him, Harry noticed the large board, which usually showed the score, had been wiped blank for a second before showing the large lettered words, _'KISS CAM.'_ Then an image appeared of a happy looking couple in the crowd laughing as they gave each other a sweet peck on the lips.

Harry laughed out loud. Malfoy looked at him curiously before asking, "What's so funny?"

Harry pointed to the board. "'Kiss Cam'? I didn't know they did that at Quidditch matches. I've seen it at muggle sporting events, but I thought it was strictly a muggle thing."

Malfoy shrugged. "I've seen it at Quidditch games before. At least within the past year."

"Oh, you go to a lot of Quidditch games?" Harry asked. "I don't go nearly as often as I'd like. It's hard with my job and- why are you laughing?" Harry realized that, while he was talking, Malfoy's smile had grown wider and wider until he had burst out laughing. Harry looked around. People close to them in the crowd were pointing, grinning, and giggling at them. He looked back at Malfoy, confused. The blond pointed in front of them and Harry turned to look.

There was a man flying on a broom, using his wand to hover a video camera in front of him. The video camera was pointing right and Harry and Malfoy. Sure enough, looking up at the board, Harry saw his own stunned face and Malfoy's face, full of amusement. His head snapped back to look at Malfoy, sputtering indignantly. He was positive his face was bright red.

He didn't know what to do. Sure, the idea of kissing Malfoy wasn't unpleasant, quite the opposite actually. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to the former Slytherin, even more so now that they were getting along quite nicely. He realized that he was sitting there for quite some time, doing nothing. He figured the camera man was sticking with him longer than he would for anyone else because he was _the_ Harry Potter. At some point, the crowd had started chanting, _"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"_

Malfoy was smirking at him. Harry could barely keep eye contact with him, as much as he wanted to continue looking into those piercing grey eyes, which seemed even more intense now.

Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, Malfoy placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck. He rolled his eyes before saying, "Oh, just kiss me Potter." Then he was being pulled in and their lips connected.

Harry vaguely comprehended that the sounds around him were the whole crowd cheering, but he seemed to barely notice it. Malfoy's lips were soft, and pleasantly warm. Harry couldn't say when it happened, but somehow his hand had found its way to Malfoy's face, cupping his cheek gently. They stayed like that for a moment. Harry expected this to be a simple, brief kiss, but refused to be the one to pull away. He waited for Malfoy to break the contact. Finally, much to Harry's disappointment, he felt Malfoy move ever so slightly.

However, instead of moving away, Malfoy parted his lips a little and pulled Harry even closer with the hand that was still on the back of his neck. Harry's gasp was muffled, but the reaction seemed to encourage Malfoy to continue. His hand slid up into Harry's hair, fingers lightly massaging as he went. He swiped his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. Immediately, Harry opened his mouth to allow Malfoy's tongue to enter, deepening their kiss. Harry had never in his life been kissed like this. His head was spinning as their tongues explored each other's mouths, but he did not want to break off the kiss. Suddenly, Malfoy pulled back slightly and began biting gently on Harry's bottom lip. Harry's nearly moaned out loud. Meanwhile, the hand that had been cupping Malfoy's cheek started making its way down his neck, across his shoulder, and finally down to settle on his bicep, gripping it tightly.

Reluctantly, it seemed, Malfoy finally pulled away. Harry looked around him, noting that the camera man was long gone and the game had commenced. He had no idea how long he and Malfoy had been kissing. All he knew was _fuck,_ that had been the best kiss of his life.

He was still staring around, looking at anything but Malfoy, when he felt a hand gently grab his chin and turn his head. He found himself face to face with Malfoy, who hadn't backed too far away from Harry. The blond rested his forehead against Harry's, a cautious smile playing at his lips.

"I don't want you for your name and your fame," Malfoy started, repeating Harry's earlier words. "Hell, that's the main reason I hated you for almost seven years. I want you because you're brave, strong, kind, funny, forgiving and, if I may say so, sexy as hell." The smirk was back briefly, before returning to the shy smile.

Harry's mouth was gaping, his eyes wide. "You… you _want_ me?" He couldn't believe it.

Malfoy nodded. "Have wanted you since our last year at Hogwarts. I just never got the nerve to do anything about it while there." He smirked again. "I'm no Gryffindor as you well know."

Harry looked into his eyes, and realized Malfoy wasn't messing with him. He blurted out, "You're serious, aren't you?"

Malfoy's mouth when from smirking to frowning instantly and he pulled back a little. "Of course, I understand if you don't- "

Harry quickly shook his head and interrupted, "No, I'm just surprised honestly. I'm not saying I don't want you too. Because I do."

Harry was relieved when he saw the smile reappear on Malfoy's face as he leaned in to kiss him again. Harry thought that it was just as good, if not better, than their first kiss. It was slightly more passionate and desperate, as if Malfoy were trying to make up for lost years. It left Harry breathless when they finally separated.

"Come out and have a drink with me after the game?" Malfoy said, sounding nearly as breathless as Harry felt.

Harry thought about his response for a split second. He ran a hand through Malfoy's soft blond hair as he donned a smirk of his own. "Hmm, I think that could be nice. Or, you could come back to my flat and we can have a drink there?"

Malfoy's eyes widened at the suggestiveness in Harry's voice, then smirked right back at him. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

They then faced forward putting their attention back on the game. Harry couldn't focus on it to save his life. All he could think about was leaving with Malfoy and taking him back to his place. He shivered as his imagination ran wild, thinking of all the things he planned to do with the blond once they arrived there. It took him less than a minute to turn away from the game to look back at Malfoy. He grinned when he saw those beautiful grey eyes were already on him, a look of longing in them.

"Fuck the game?" Harry said quickly.

Malfoy nodded curtly. "Yes, I think so."

"Let's go."

They both stood up and rather roughly pushed passed people to get to the stairs at the end of their row. Grins planted on their faces, the two men made their way down the stairs as quickly as possible. Once on ground level, they headed for the stadium's exit. They arrived outside and began speed walking to where they could safely apparate.

"Wait!" Malfoy's hand reached out, grabbing Harry's wrist and forcing him to stop and face him. "I have… a confession to make."

Harry thought this couldn't be good. He glared at Malfoy and said, "Well? What is it?"

Malfoy looked like he was trying to smile innocently, but it appeared more like a grimace. "Well you see, I bought my ticket to this game from George. He told me he and his brother couldn't go so he was trying to get rid of them."

"Wait," Harry interrupted him, "you know George?"

"I'm his supplier for all of his potions needs for his joke shop." Malfoy said simply.

"How did I never know this?" Harry mumbled distractedly. When he realized he was supposed to be interrogating Malfoy on what he'd done, he looked up and said, "Continue."

"Well, like I said, George offered to sell me the tickets. I wasn't really interested in this particular game, lord knows I go to enough Quidditch games, and these two teams held little interest to me. However, he then felt the need to mention that you would be there. I guess he figured with our history it was only fair to warn me." He laughed lightly.

"Okay, so you knew I was going to be here." Harry said, wondering what Malfoy's point was.

Malfoy nodded. "What George didn't know, however, was that I've sort of…" He paused looking quite embarrassed, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, you've continuously been on my mind for at least five years." Harry felt his stomach flip upon hearing these words. "I've only seen you a handful of times since the end of our time at Hogwarts, but every time I did see you I knew I wanted you just as much as I did during our 'Eight Year'. I just didn't know how to go about forming a relationship with you after everything in our past. So, George offering me a seat next to you seemed like my chance."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Well, Malfoy, you're just full of surprises today, aren't you? This is probably the last thing I'd ever expect you to say to me."

"Before you get all sappy or whatever you're planning, there's one more thing." He swallowed hard and visibly. "I sort of…generously tipped the camera man before the game to show us on the Kiss Cam. I'd known about it from all the games I've attended this year." He shrugged, refusing to look at Harry. "I figured I might have a shot if I could get to kiss you. Plus, I just _really_ wanted to kiss you."

Just as he was finishing his little speech, Harry grabbed Malfoy's face with both hands, pulling him down slightly to kiss him again. This one was brief but sweet. Harry pulled away wanting to say what he was on his mind.

"You thought I'd be mad?" He laughed gleefully for a moment before continuing. "I don't think anyone has ever worked so hard to… win me over. Unless of course they were desperate to be with me because of my fame." He continued to stare deep into Malfoy's eyes as he said, "But I know that's not the case with you. Like you said that's the exact reason you despised me for all those years."

Malfoy had a small smile on his face by this point. "I thought you'd think I was, I don't know, manipulating you or something."

Shaking his head, Harry said, "Believe me, within five minutes of seeing you and talking to you today, I knew I liked you and wanted you."

Apparently unable to help himself, Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and threw his head back, laughing. "Well then, Potter, I do believe we have a date."

Harry laughed as well. "Yes, Malfoy. A bottle of firewhiskey at my flat awaits us." He winked.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at that, saying, "You're sure about this then?"

"Positive."

With that they walked a little further to where they knew it was safe to do so and apparated away.

* * *

 **Well, that's it! Almost disgustingly sweet, I realized while rereading it. But I don't know, I kind of like it… but your opinion matters most to me, so let me know what you thought please!**


End file.
